


Shards

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [14]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Shards

Re-adjusting the small bundle on his shoulder Tyler manouvered his suitcase through the mess of the LAX. Of course he would have loved to ignore his phone another time, but he knew that sooner or later he had to answer it, or Josh would take drastic meassures. When it came down to Ella the drummer tended to overreact. Sighing Tyler looked for a free seat and let himself sink cautiously down on it, placing his suitcase on front of him and cradeling the sleeping kid on his chest while he fished his phone out of his pocket. There was no hallo, from none of both ends, they had just parted like two hours ago. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Josh hissed into his friends ear. "Flying home." Tyler gave back dry, not willng to react on the anger thrown at him. "This is just childish, man! Chris made a god damn joke, nothing more, nothing less!" There where a pause, the one that should have been filled with the singers answer, but he kept silent, pressing his lips to two thin lines. There was no way he would discuss this further, not here, not now, not with him. Josh on the other hand didn't even think o giving the argument up. "Tyler, you know I really love you with all of my soul, but if you don't get your prissy ass back here instantly I'm going to stop to talk to you for the first time ever!" "Is that a thread or a promise?" 

The silence was mutual this time, for some seconds, until Josh started to talk, more a growling even. Slowly closing his eyes and feeling the heartbeat of his daughter on his chest Tyler prayed as hard as he could that the other would not do that, would just let it go, let him fly home and cool off, but Josh was way too hurt by his sudden dissapearing as that he would have been able to hold back then. "You'Re jealous, am I right? My whole fucking life I was not able to find someone who really loved me and you where fine with it, right, because you knew I never really stopped thinkíng of you. And now that I finally managed to get you out of my heart you want me back." Time seemed to slow around the singer. He bearly heared the soundscape of the airport around him, all he heared was the static noise in the line between them. He knew that this would cut some ties, some they would never be able to repair again, but at the same time Tyler was sure that the only way to be a true friend was to be honest down to the bone, so he nuzzled his nose in his kids hair for a second and took a deep breath. "No." he stated, simple, uncommitted. "No, Joshua, I'm not jaellous. I don't + want you back + , not in the sense of way you mean it. I DO miss who you were before you met him, I just understood why you start to change. He's no good for you. He's no good for anybody." "Oh Ty, come on, leave me alone, it was a fucking JOKE!" 

A group of japanese tourists went by, chatting loudly and agitated and Tyler watched them, wishing he could just be part of them...although they were chaotic they seemed to make a lot more sense to him then he and his best friend did right now. Still his voice was quiet, did not raise. "Telling me that my four year old daughter is sweet enough to maybe make him straight is no joke, Joshua. It's disgusting, it's dumb, it's way under your level and I refuse to believe that you didn't flinch at all at that comment. But just because he offended me it doesn't mean I'd talk bad about him and I'm shocked you think so low of me. What concerns me, Josh, is the way he handles you. The way he is posessive about you. The way he told me to back the fuck off when you went for a little walk with Ella. The way he indicated i'd regret if I wouldn'T stop calling you all the time. I'm concerned about how wrecked you look, about that the two of you are out partying every night. I'm upset to no end about hearing you telling him to go slow and he doesn't when you thought I'd be deep asleep in the room next to yours. What makes me angry to no point is that you act like it would be perfectly fine that way. What nearly makes me explode is that you won't tell me how it really is, that you are fucking afraid of him. What saddens me is you think I wouldn't see it, in the way you flinch when he shows up behind you, grabbing you and pulling you close. No, Joshua, I'm not jeallous....I'm frightened. I'm frightened you are going to loose yourself and then I'm going to loose you too and Ellana and Jenna and your parents and your siblings and all of your friends are going to loose you. And you know what?" fighting back the tears in his eyes Tyler had never felt so cold, so cruel before, yet he knew it was the only way to wake his friend up from that nightmare he was living in, "I'm not gonna stay there and watch. I'll not be there seeing you go down, Joshua. I retreat. If you think he loves you, if you trust him more then you trust me...fine. But don't ask me to fucking witness how he brings you down!"

Irritated by her fathers raising heartbeat Ella stirred on his chest and Tyler did his best to calm himself down. "You know where to find me though. You know my door will always be open. I DO love you Josh. You know that. You're my soulmate. You're Ellanas spiritual father. And I don't need to be jeallous because no one else can take that away from us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three month no call, no message, no email, no nothing. Three months of doubled meds, sleepless nights, raising disputs with Jenna. Three months of Ella asking for Josh, getting no real answer. Three months, and still Tyler didn't hesitate a second when the blue haired mess showed up at his door. "I prayed to be wrong." he whispered, endlessly gratefull Josh had not forgotten where he was home, "I really did."


End file.
